


You're Better Than Any Painting

by MinSuga1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I wrote it in 10mins, Jealous Junhui, Junhao is cute, Just somethin really random, M/M, Someone needs 2 stop me, Stan China Line, art gallery, cute minghao, i need friends, jealousy is my weakness, really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: Two girls keep checking Minghao out and Junhui really doesn't like it.(That's basically it)





	You're Better Than Any Painting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so please tell me if you find any mistake, i will correct them.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Half an hour into the art exhibition and Minghao understood that something was off with Junhui.

 

It was the younger usually the one who liked to keep quiet and listen to his boyfriend talking, but this time, it seemed like Junhui wasn't planning on saying a single word to him. Minghao didn't understand what he had done wrong. He took him on a date in an art gallery, with the promise of a dinner at his apartment as soon as they finished looking at the paintings in the building. Minghao was the one actually interested in art but he didn't think that Junhui angry at him just because of his choice for the date.

 

Minghao was really tired of it. Quietly, in order not to disturb the guide, who was pointing out and explaining the details of a certain painting, he got closer to Junhui.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked softly. The only answer he got, was a quick “yes” followed by a small smile, that was too stiff to be real. Something was really wrong then. However, Minghao didn't have time to ask anything more about it, because the group was moving to another room. He decided to let it go for now. If Junhui was not okay he would have told him when he was ready, not because he pushed him, more so if the fault was his.

 

Another half an hour into the art gallery and Minghao was really sick of the older's behaviour. It was a date after all, and if Junhui had to spend it sulking at him, he preferred to let the evening end as soon as they were out of the gallery. Taking advantage of the pause the guide took to let them all analyse the painting, Minghao gently put his hand around Junhui's wrist turning him around a bit facing him.

 

“Okay, what's wrong? You're being weird” he asked not leaving room for any excuse form the older.

 

“I told you, Hao, nothing is wrong” Junhui answered without missing a beat, but his eyes weren't focused on his boyfriend but rather on something behind him. Minghao was quick to notice it and he turned around curious to finally know what was distracting the older so much. Behind him, there was nothing in particular besides a painting they had already seen and two girls around their age giggling quietly throwing them glances. Minghao froze, turning around again

 

“Why have you been staring at those two girls?” he asked, his face expressionless. Junhui immediately understood what Minghao was thinking and he quickly shook his head.

 

“I'm not staring at them.  _ They _ are staring at  _ you _ ” he whined, finally allowed to do so since Minghao caught him.

 

“At least they know how to recognize handsomeness” the younger said cheeky trying to light up the mood. He loved Junhui getting jealous but he hated when the older got insecure because of someone else.

 

“Come on, we're in an art gallery and instead of looking at the paintings they're looking at you” Junhui said again throwing a threatening look over Minghao's shoulder.

 

“Do you blame them?” Minghao asked flirty turning again to see the same two girls watching them from a corner of the room.

 

“They're not looking at me, they're looking at us. Because we're cute together” he said turning around enjoying the small, satisfied smile blossomed on Junhui's lips. The latter took Minghao's hand in his own pulling a bit to make him follow him towards the next room, throwing a last glare behind them both to find the two girls still smiling even if the guy they were clearly checking out was holding hands with someone else.

 

The exhibition was pretty disappointing, according to Minghao. The promise was to be face to face with many famous Van Gogh's paintings but in reality, the whole event was based on the painter's drawings that not many knew about. The only thing that made Minghao happy was that he and Junhui could finally go back to his place and spend a beautiful evening together. Or at least that was what he was hoping for. Just outside the building, they stopped for a moment since the guide who, finally finished her job, was now saying her goodbyes. They weren't obligated to stay there but Minghao was again surprised to see Junhui focused on something else on his left. It wasn't that hard for Minghao to understand what was making the older clench his fists so angrily.

 

“Again?” Minghao simply asked, a mixture of amusement and worry in his voice. He took Junhui's hand in his own for good measure.

 

“I can't help it” Junhui said turning to Minghao.

 

“If being in a relationship with you isn't enough of a warning, you do realise that I'm gay as fuck right?” Minghao asked rhetorically, his real worry hidden underneath his usual sarcasm.

 

“That's not the point” Junhui said, his eyes looked almost scared like he was about to reveal a big secret. Minghao was pretty sure he wasn't.

 

“I just don't like people staring at you as they could have you. I'm the only one who can” Junhui confessed shyly, his voice weak and insecure.

 

“Where's all of this coming from?” Minghao asked taking a step closer to his boyfriend, his tone tender.

 

“Of course you are the only one for me. I don't care about anyone else finding me attractive as long as you think that. They can stare for as long as they want, I'm not going anywhere if you're not by my side, okay?” Minghao continued putting his hands on either side of Junhui's face.

 

The group of people, there just minutes before, was gone, probably because the guide was as well. The only people left were them and the same two girls who were still trying to steal glances at them. Minghao didn't like how they made Junhui feel so insecure but he had to admire their persistence.

 

Junhui was so overwhelmed, he couldn't even answer properly, he just nodded, putting his hands over the ones already on his face. The only thing he heard was a whispered  _ fuck it  _ before he felt lips on his own as well. He was surprised since they weren't really the PDA-type of couple: both of them were really affectionate with each other but they preferred to keep this kind of stuff in more private places. Nevertheless, Junhui didn't waste any time to think and he quickly recovered moving his hands on Minghao's hips caressing them gently, while Minghao moved his arms around his neck pulling him just that little bit closer. Their little make-out session came to a conclusion with both of them having a satisfied smile on their lips.

 

“Do you think they go the message?” Minghao said cheeky, referring to the girls who were nowhere in sight. Junhui didn't bother to answer and he pulled Minghao in for a last short kiss. The younger giggled quietly feeling so happy to be able to be with such an amazing guy who cared about him so much.

 

“I love you so much, Hao” Junhui said tenderly caressing his pink cheek with his fingertips.

 

“I love you too, Jun” Minghao said and, with a last kiss on his lips, he pulled away, intertwining his fingers with Junhui and pulling him in the direction of his apartment.

 

“Come on now, my sister won't stop talking about a new Chinese drama we absolutely have to watch” Minghao announced.

 

“If that means we can cuddle, I'm fine with it” Junhui agreed, smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

 

“Were you expecting anything different?” Minghao asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

God, Junhui loved him so much.

 

(And yes, they spent the whole night cuddling. And making out. They had to re-watch the drama the day after though because both of them weren't exactly focusing on it the night before. They had better things to do anyway)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just word vomit, hope you like it anyway.  
> Btw, i'm @Felixfrckls on Twitter, you can dm me if you want to chat.


End file.
